


Bored at the bar

by Jadeile



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/pseuds/Jadeile
Summary: Husk was one third bored, one third just the right amount of drunk to feel like taking risks, and one third found Alastor particularly handsome tonight.(Originally titled "Husk bullies Alastor into kissing him, eeeyyyyy", but I figured I'd give this a proper title.)
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Bored at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's because you might have read this in my writing blog before.

Husk looked over his bar counter to blatantly stare at his currently only customer, Alastor. “Customer” wasn’t quite correct, since the fucker wasn’t actually paying for his drinks, but Husk didn’t exactly have a whole lot of damns to give on the best days much less average ones, so what the fuck ever. Point was, it was just the two of them, and Alastor was simply sitting there, humming to himself, occasionally tapping his chin thoughtfully, and then humming the same bit all over again. It was obvious that he was planning yet another random musical number; Husk had seen this shit enough times to know the signs, obvious as they were. That said, Alastor was preoccupied enough to be downright cute with his little humming, especially as he wasn’t being actively annoying for once.

As for Husk himself… he was one third bored, one third just the right amount of drunk to feel like taking risks, and one third found Alastor particularly handsome tonight. So, his mind went to places, and he decided to go ahead and bid farewell to his good sense and/or impulse control. Possibly survival instincts as well. Overrated bullshit anyway.

“Hey Al?”

Alastor stopped his humming and gave Husk an inquiring look. “Yes?”

Husk leaned on the counter and towards Alastor, and gave him a lazy smirk. “How about we kiss?”

Alastor’s eyes and grin widened in shock, and there was a funny sound effect in the air. A malfunctioning microphone, maybe? Husk waited the moment out, and was then on the receiving end of a disbelieving look.

“Excuse me?” Alastor asked. “Did I hear you right?”

Husk’s smirk widened. “If you heard me ask about kissing, then yeah.”

Alastor let out a bark of laughter, and shook his head. Probably not as an answer, but more as a gesture of baffled disbelief. 

Husk simply waited.

Alastor looked at him, then chuckled to himself before giving him an indulging smile. “Why would I want to do that?”

That wasn’t a no. Hah, he got Alastor now. Husk leaned closer. “Boredom. Curiosity. The knowledge that the what-ifs will bother you later if you don’t take the chance now. The fact that I will let you pet my ears if you do.”

Alastor’s eyes narrowed and his smile sharpened. He knew he was being manipulated and probably hated it.

Husk’s tail swept the floor slowly in anticipation, and one of his ears flicked. He tilted his head and tried to contain his grin. “I might even purr.”

Alastor slammed both of his hands on the table and stood up, expression spelling murder. He then grabbed Husk by his cheeks tufts, pulled him closer over the counter, and practically smashed their lips together.

If Husk wasn’t busy being kissed, he would have let out a victorious laugh. But as it was, he settled for feeling smug on the inside while returning the aggressive kiss with much glee. He leaned one of his paws on the counter for balance, and placed the other on top of one of the hands gripping his cheeks. He moved his lips gently against Alastor’s, and managed to soften the kiss with a bit of effort once Alastor calmed down.

He rewarded Alastor with the promised purrs shortly after, and found that Alastor didn’t seem to be in any hurry to stop after all, despite his initial indignation.


End file.
